


Details Make The Devils

by agt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Sex Deal, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agt/pseuds/agt
Summary: Crowley/Reader/You One-shots (some plot) You(the reader) have an arrangement with Crowley in exchange for leniency. Each chapter is an one-shot from different points in time during the "relationship" between you and Cowley.





	1. Playful & Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing.

You felt the pull. It was as if all your senses peeked at once. It caused your heart to beat twice as fast. The excitement that pulsed through your body was something that you had come to expect. Answering Crowley's summons was no longer something that you dreaded, like in the beginning. There was only one reason he every called for you and you looked forwarded to it. You craved it.

You appeared in the middle of a dimly lit room. You could see a fireplace, chairs around a table, books scattered about. Immediately your attention turned; you could smell him. The mix of his cologne and the smell of blood flowing through his veins intoxicated and aroused you. You could feel him behind you. Your heart skipped a beat when he finally touched you, brushing his body against yours. Your eyes closed and a smile crossed your face as his arm slowly wrapped around your waist. He tighten his grip around you and pulled you as close as possible. Moving your hair out of his way, Crowley kissed his way up your neck to your ear.

"Hello, love." He said in a deep, raspy, sexy voice. "Did you miss me?"

You gasped softly as he kissed your ear lobe and nibbled at it playfully. He continued to hold you tightly against him. You could feel that his excitement was already building and couldn't keep yourself from rubbing your ass up against his growing dick. Reaching behind, you ran your hand threw his beard and up to his hair. As he continued to kiss your neck, you took a handful of his hair. He ran his hands along the curves your of body, he grabing both breast while playfully biting your neck. Your breathing was heavy. Feeling his hands over your body again was almost overwhelming. Suddenly with a tug he spun you around. And there you were, face to face with Crowley once again.

When these little rendezvous started they were no more than scheduled work meetings. A sort of arrangement that only occurred two or three times a year. Back then Crowley was the bossman of all the crossroads, the "King of the Crossroads". And you, you were just a young crossroad demon, who simply screwed up and used the only bargaining chip you had to escape the boss's wrath. Out of the last 15 years, the past three had become accustom to the frequency of these sojourns between Crowley and you. It had went from being a well maintain business arrangement to a messy unpredictable affair. Sex with him was something you no longer owed him as payment but now something you willingly gave him.

You smiled softly at him as you wrapped your fingers around his neck tie. Tugging on it you pulled him in for a kiss. He gave you the tiniest peck on the lips and smirked. He was teasing you, he loved to tease. You pulled a little harder on his tie. This time getting a vigorous yet passionate kiss in return. He's lips tasted sweet, like whisky.

His hands move down your body, pass your waist as he rested them on your hips. He pulled your hips to him and the rest of your body followed. As he ended the kiss he immediately gave you another. Your hands moved to his face and cupped his jaw line. As the kiss ended, you wrapped your arms around his neck and nestled your face into his neck. His beard was soft against your skin. 

Crowley allowed you a few moments of affection before his hands started to explore your body. He was assertive with you: squeezing your ass, kneeling your breasts, pulling your hair, kissing and playfully biting where he wanted. Wasting no time he unzipped the back of your dress. He slipped it off your shoulders, pass your breast, your stomach, the small of your back, and pass your waist. It felt to the floor around your feet. You were left standing in a bra and panty set.

With a gesture of his hand, Crowley used his power and moved you across the room. You ended up pushed against the table. Looking across the room you motioned 'come here' with your finger. He grinned. He stepped over your dress, and came toward you, keeping his eyes on you. He admired every inch of your almost naked body.

Standing in front of you he looked you in the eye. You stared back as Crowley took his jacket off and tossed it on the table. He gave you a cheeky look with a lifted brow and a tiny head tilt.

"Your turn, love. Off with it." His voice was deep and sexy. 

You smirked and kicked off the heels you still wore. You were suddenly 5 inches shorter. A big smile crossed Crowley's face. He wanted you to remove your bra or panties and knew that you were being a smartass by removing your shoes instead. He had grown fond of your ability to match his sarcasm and wit. 

"That's my saucy little minx." He took your chin in his fingers and lifted your head so you were face to face with him. "So charming."

You couldn't help but blush. He grabbed your head and pulled you to his lips. His tongue plunged into your mouth as he pushed against you with his body. You supported yourself against the table with your arms. He pushed his tongue deeper into your mouth as you sucked on it. Crowley allowed his hands to find their way down your body. You felt his hand slip into the front of your underwear. With a breathy gasp, you broke the kiss. His fingers parted the lips of your pussy and touched you. You were already very noticeably wet. Crowley rubbed, back and forth, from your clit down to your soaking wet slit extremely slow. You couldnt help but close your eyes and bit your lip. 

"This is quiet a state you've let yourself get in, love." He continued to rub slowly. "Mmm, did I do that?"

He stopped rubbing but left his fingers on your clit. Your hips moved a little, begging for him to start again. He studied your face for a few moments. _Gorgeous. And those lips, so pouty and full. They were made to be kissed._ You opened your eyes to find him staring at you. Your lips curled into a soft smile. He rolled his finger over your clit just a few times.

Crowley leaned in to your ear, "Now tell me, love. Who's your king?"

"You are." A devilish grin crossed his face as you said it.

He rubbed your clit with a little extra force and started to pleasure you again. You let a out moan.

"And?" He was fishing for compliments. 

"And..." You thought fast. "...your place..." You licked your lips quickly. "...should be on the throne of Hell." 

He whispered, "good girl" as he slipped two of his fingers into your tight cunt as a reward. You gripped his shoulder. Your hips moved in rhythm with his fingers. 

"...Crowley, I serve you. And only you." It rolled off your lips with you even having to think about it. 

Suddenly he stopped and with in seconds was picking you up and sitting you on top of the table. Your legs spread as he moved in between then. He kissed you roughly. Your expression of loyalty had set him on fire. He reached down and quickly unbuttoned his pants. You felt his dick brush your enter thigh as he set it free from his pants. You instinctively reached down and took his huge cock in your hand. You moved your hand down the full length of his dick and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. Crowley let out a deep pleasurable moan and he kissed you. You went for his shirt, with a jerk, the sound of buttons popping could be heard. Crowley quickly broke the kiss and looked down at his shirt then gave you a stern look with one eyebrow lifted. 

With a snap of his fingers you were roughly slammed down on the table. You laid your back, looking up at him with a smirk. He grabbed your legs and pulled you to the edge of the table. Gliding his hands up your thighs, to your hips, pass your waist, brushing your navel, between your breast and finally grasping your throat with assertiveness. 

"I really liked this shirt." Crowley was being cheeky and serious at the same time.

The giggle you gave was sexy. You playfully grabbed his arm as he tightened his grip on your neck and turned your head to the side. You bit your bottom lip with anticipation. He grabbed your breast with his free hand and gave it a rough kneed before slipping your bra cup off. Your erect nipple popped out. Crowley leaned over and took it into his mouth. You made a tiny groan as he sucked it hard and pulled at it before releasing it. Moving his tongue across your nipple he started nipping at it with his teeth. You wanted more.

You begged for it. Rolling and moving your hips up against his crotch. He let out a raspy moan of enjoyment from the sensation of your body grinding on his throbbing cock. Releasing your neck, he grabbed either side of your panties and slipped them off with elegance. He then lifted one of your legs; placing your thigh against his stomach, your calf partly against his chest, and your ankle drapped over his shoulder. Your other leg was spread allowing Crowley full access to your wet little cunt. 

Agonizingly teasing you, he'd rubbed your clit with the head of his dick before barely penetrating your tight little slit. Then, feeling you roll your hips toward him, trying to swallow more of his cock, he'd pull away from you; leaving your cunt aching for him. He was enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly he thrust his hips forward and he filled every inch of you. You gasped out of pleasure and pain. Crowley was large enough that, no matter how times you fucked him, the first few strokes were always a little uncomfortable until you adjusted to his size and length. He slowly pulled his long, thick cock almost completely out of you before slowly filling you back up. With every push and pull of his stroke became faster and rougher.

You were now enjoying every movement he made. Your hips moved to meet his. Holding your waist, he wouldn't let you pull away whenever he decided to add extra force behind one of his thrust. Your back arched from the deep penetration. You started to pull your leg down. He stopped you and caressed your leg all the way up to your ankle. He gave it a small kiss and set your leg down gently for you. 

You immediately sat up, wrapped your arms around his neck and fervidly kissed him. Crowley's rhythm slowed to a more sensual tone. You were able to move your hips better now that you were up right. He gradually followed your lead and allowed you do work your hips, moving your pussy back and forward on his dick. He was now holding you, his hands tightly wrapped around you. He slowly moved his hands up the curves of your back. He stopped to unhooked and removed your bra. He moved one hand up to the nap of your neck, taking a hand full of your hair. He tilted your head back with a pulled your of hair. He gave your neck a half bite/half kiss. The two of you maintained a slow and steady rhythm of grinding. Keeping your head pulled back he kissed you hard. You kissed him back just as hard. As it ended he sucked on your lip. 

He stopped you from pulling away, keeping the intimate embrace the two of you had. He rested his forehead against your forehead. Keeping his hand on the back of your head and slid the other one around your body and pulled you closer to him. You and Crowley were moving as one. Grinding slowly into each other. There was something exceedingly alluring about connecting this way with him. After all, he was feared, he was malice, he was powerful, he was calculating and dangerous, he was yours, if only for these few moments.

Your body was responding quickly to the physical pleasure and the mental stimulation of being ravished by Crowley, you were close to having an orgasm. Your breathing was extremely heavy and deep. You were biting your lip. Your eyes were closed. Your grip around his neck tightened. He picked up on the signs immediately. Making sure to maintain his stroke, he reached down and started to circle your clit with his thumb. 

"Oh fuck..." You said softly. 

As he rubbed your body tensed up, your back arched slightly. 

"Fuck." Your voice was breathy. "Don't stop, don't stop."

Your eyes were still tightly closed, you were caught up in the moment. Crowley was extremely turned on by the fact that you were near climax. He continued to rub your clit and fuck you. 

"I'm so close..." Your face was buried into his neck and shoulder. "...fuck."

He suddenly found himself close. He tried to not think about how good it would feel to bust his load deep inside of you and tried to forcus on making sure you crossed the finish line. Your heavy breathing, moaning was making it hard for him to control his stamina. 

Your nails dug into his neck, your eyes turned red as you lost all control, your breathe stopped for a second or so, your pussy tightened around his cock as the wave of warm tingling pleasure that was built up exploded and became a tsunami of ecstasy. It flowed through your body leaving relaxation in place of tingling pleasure. As the intensity slowly left your body, you suddenly felt Crowley's body tense up as he busted his load. You could feel the jerking and pumping movement of his dick as it filled your cunt with his cum. Your climax had been exquisite. But there was something so satisfying about cumming together that it greatly added to the enjoyment.

Both of you relaxed your bodies. You still had your arms around his neck and your face buried in his neck. Crowley's hand was rested on your thigh and the other one was still cradling the back of your head. You lifted your head after a few seconds and sat up in front of him. He was so tactful when he pulled out of you, you almost didn't notice it. He gave you a charming wink as he buttoned his pants up. You slid yourself off the table and grabbed your bra. Glancing around you didn't see your underwear. You looked over to Crowley, he was examining his shirt. _Of course,_ you thought. 

You watched him.The way you felt about him was dangerous. _No good can come from this._ You continue d to stare: his brown hair was roughed up, beautiful hazel eyes looked wild, his neatly kept beard was slightly out of place, his shirt was a mess and tie was still loosen and askew. Leaving his shirt untucked, he slipped on his coat. This was probably the most unkept you had ever seen him. It made you laugh to yourself. You finished gathering your things but you still couldnt find your underwear. Slipping back into your dress, you left it unzipped. You walked over to Crowley, turned your back to him.

"Be a dear and zip me, please." You pulled your hair out of the way.

Crowley placed a hand on the curve of your waist and slowly zipped your dress up with the other. As he finished he placed his hand on the other side of your waist. 

"Next time, love." He gave you a quick kiss on the top of your head and disappeared.

You closed your eyes and smiled.

Crowley appeared else where. He started to walk down the crowded street. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he felt a pair of dainty, lacy panties. He smirked as he tucked his trophy deep into his pocket. 


	2. Rough, Lite Dom/Sub

You appeared in Hell. Unexpectedly you found your arms bound above your head. You were chained to the wall of one of the torture rooms. Before panic could set in you saw him in the shadows. Crowley was leaning against one of the walls with his hands in his pockets. He was watching you. A smile flashed a crossed your face as soon as you saw him. You relaxed your body knowing that this was a one of his sex games.

"Well, well, well. Quite a predicament you find yourself in, love." He slowly walked over to you were and looked you over.

You were in a gray-pinstripe high-waisted pencil skirt with a black dress shirt tucked into it. In a flash he ripped your shirt open and slipped his hands around your waist. Pressing his body against you, he went for your neck, kissing it with intense desire. His hands grabbed your breast, squeezing them roughly. He leaned down and took your nipple into his mouth and sucked it forcefully enough that it hurt. You let out a small hiss of pain that only provoked him to suck harder. You found the pain very pleasurable.

Crowley stopped and looked at you. His eyebrow lifted out of amusement. He slid his hands up your arms and grabbed hold of the chains that restrained you. He leaned in so the two of you were face to face. You wanted to kiss him. As you tried he grabbed your throat and slammed your head against the wall. You grinned from the enjoyment of being manhandled by him. He kissed you viciously, plunging his tongue deep into your mouth. For a moment you savored it before biting him. Crowley pulled away as you licked his blood from your lip.

"You devilish little thing. Baby wants to play then?" He smirked as he planted an open hand across your face.

You took a deep breath and bit your bottom lip out of frustration. You didn't know what you wanted more: Crowley to hit you or fuck you. He smirked as he moved his hands under your skirt and up your thighs. Grabbing hold of your underwear, he ripped them away with one pull. You pushed your hips toward him. He grabbed your ass and squeezed both cheeks. Without warning Crowley turned you around so you were faceing the wall. His hands moved up your body and finished ripping your shirt completely off. Next he removed your skirt, leaving you naked.

His hands moved over your body. Squeezing your breast and teasing your clit. You pushed your ass into his crotch begging for his dick. He allowed you to grind up against his swollen cock. Wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck.

He took a step back from you, staring your naked body over. Suddenly with a snap of his fingers you chains were gone. Before you could turn around Crowley grabbed you and lifted you off your feet. He carried you over to one of the small tables in the room. With a flick of his hand the torture devices flew from the table onto the floor. He forcefully bent you over the table pushing your head down on the table with one hand and unbuttoning his pants with the other.

You felt him adjusted your hips right before he plunged his huge dick into you. You were dipping wet and your warmth made Crowley moan with pleasure. He moved in and out of your cunt nice and slow. Gripping your hips tightly he started to fuck you faster and faster. You laid there, ass in the air, your face flat against the table with the king of hell mounting you.

Just as your enjoyment started to grow Crowley pulled his dick out. You were sure he  hadn't busted his load. Instead he grabbed your ass and stuck his thumb in your wet cunt. He made sure it was nice and slick before slowly sliding it into your tight asshole. You gasped a little out of surprise. It felt good as he slowly fingered your tight hole, prepared you for his huge dick. You knew what was coming when he removed his thumb. He split on his hand and rubbed his cock making sure it was lubed up. You felt the head of his cock against your ass. You couldn't help but tense up a little.

Crowley reached under you and started rubbing your clit. You moaned at the unexpect pleasure. He continued to work your clit, taking your mind off of what came next. With one thrust he forced his cock into your tiny tight asshole. He was carful not to hurt you. Pushing his entire length into you nice and slow. Once there he slowly started to move his hips back and forth using shallow strokes. You were overwhelmed by your senses. Apparently so was Crowley. He had barely made a full stroke before he grabbed your waist and let out a moan. He was pumping his load into you.

The quickness of it came as a surprise to the both of you. You felt pride at the fact that you had made the king of hell cum so fast. Crowley waited a few moments before pulling out. You turned around and watched him button his pants back up. When he was done he walked over to you and looked at your face where he had hit you earlier.

"It's always a pleasure. Next time, love." He winked at you and left.


	3. Affectionate

It was a rare occasion that Crowley came to you. Most of the time he summoned you. So naturally it surprised you when he appeared. You went for your angel blade and immediately put it down when you realized who it was. You glanced at him and laid back down on the sofa. 

"And hello to you too, love." Crowley was standing looking down at you. 

"Hey." You answered sweetly barely looking at him.

You felt shy. You had always met Crowley by going to him, in a place of his choosing. It was weird that he showed up at your actually home. You were enjoying a TV show in just a T-shirt and underwear. You felt undress, you had no makeup on and you hadn't looked in a mirror but you were pretty sure that your hair probably looked like wild string.

Crowley walked over to the sofa and moved your feet so he could sit down. You ignored him for a few minutes even as he started to touch your feet and move his hand up your leg. It wasn't until he past your knee that you jerked your leg away playfully.

"Don't be coy with me, love. I know the nasty little things that go on in that head of yours." He said flirtatiously.

You wiggled under him as he crawled on top on you. The past few times you and Crowley were together he was different. He normally liked to fuck you with a little flare but instead he was tender with you. It was the human blood he had consumed. It made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time and apparently he was still feeling the effects of it.

As he crawled completed on top of you he snuggled his face into your neck and completely relaxed on top of you. He lifted himself on his elbows and looked at you. You knew he was looking at you but you continued to watch the TV. He studied your face, touching your nose. You twitched and try ignoring him. He smiled. He touched your lips, making you look at him.

"Stop it." You tried to keep a straight face.

You had literally never seen Crowley so affectionate. It was terribly frighten and charming at the same time. He took your face in his hands and stared at you. You stared back not knowing what to say or do. You, being a demon, didn't have emotions and had a hard time knowing how to react to this new Crowley. 

He kissed you softly. The longer he kissed you the more passionate it became. The two of you were lip locked, making out like horny teeneagers. He held your head in his hands as he kissed you over and over. Your legs wrapped around him as you became more and more turned on. He kissed his way down your neck, making you arch your back. You were surprised at how enjoyable this could be without the roughness.

 Crowley slowly made his way down your body. Finding himself between your legs. His beard tickled you as it brushed against your thighs. He smile up at you before kissing your enter thigh. You lifted your hips as Crowley pulled your underwear off. He slid his hands down your thighs and pulled your legs apart. You giggled slightly as you felt him blow on your clit. You playfully tried closing your legs but he held them open. He kissed your thigh again and slowly made his way down.

You were aching for him to touch your clit but he continued to tease you. Kissing ever inch of your skin between your legs before he gave your clit a soft kiss with his lips. You moaned and pushed your hips toward his face. He rewarded your begging with a slow lick. He started from the bottom of your slit, making his way to your clit.

You let out a soft, "fuck."

He did it again only this time lingering when he got to your clit. Next he circled your clit with his wet tongue, not actually touching. He would flick it from time to time, making sure not to over do it. He was careful to maintain the sensitive of your clit by not over simulating it. Moving his tongue from your clit down to your tight opening, he buried his tongue as deep into you as he could. Working his tongue he fucked you with it for a few moments before sucking your clit. Your hands grabbed his head. The sucking tickled so bad you wanted to pull away but at the same time it felt so good you pushed his head into you.

He stopped sucking and went back to licking your clit, maintaining a steady speed. Your breathing turned heavy and you moved your hips in rhythm with his tongue. You were already so close to climaxing when Crowley slowly slipped two finger into your cunt. He immediately went for your g-spot. Within an instant you were peeking. Pleasure exploded through your body causing you to pushed your hips up. It was so intense you closed your thighs against his head to get him to stop licking. You couldn't bare another moment of it. Everything melted away. You laid there breathing heavy. You were completely overwhelmed. 

After some time, you lifted you head and looked down. Crowley was watching at you with his head rested against your thigh. You grinned at him before laying your head back down. You felt him kiss your thigh. Then he lightly brushed your clit with his finger causing you to buck your hips playfully. You were still too sensitive for it to be enjoyable. It tickled more than anything. He did it one more time to tease you causing you to reach down and cover yourself. You giggled and motioned with your finger for him to 'come here'. 

Crowley crawled his way back in top of you. As soon as he was close enough, you kissed him intensely, tasting yourself on his lips. You could feel his hard dick between your legs. Suddenly it didn't matter that you had just came. You were craving another kind of sexual pleasure. You wanted to fill him deep inside of you. You reached down and rubbed his dick through his pants. He grinded himself into your crotch. 

You whispered, "fuck me." 

He immediately sat up on his knees and started undoing his pants. He was more than ready to comply. He leaned back over you and slipped his dick tenderly into you. You wrapped your legs around him as he started kissing you. The two of you grinded slowly into each other. It was passionate. Between kisses you remained face to face. Your hands were cradleling his face for a while before you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He lifted your legs slightly, adjusting your body. You let go of his neck so he could sat up and make longer and deeper strokes. He rested his weight on his hands, placing them on either side of you. Moving his hips back and forth. You reached down and grabbed his butt as his thrust into you. Almost without warning to you he picked up his speed very suddenly. A few forceful and fast strokes and Crowley was cumming. As his dick finished pumping cum into you he collapsed onto you. 

"I hope you weren't close to cumming again." He lifted his head and gave you a puppy dog look.

You gave him a playfully dirty look and squirmed under him. You made yourself comfortable. He laided his head on top of your chest. You placed your hand on his head and started to play with his hair. 


	4. The Deal: Violence, Mild Non-consent

15 years ago...

A well dressed man appeared in the middle of the room out of nowhere. Music was still playing at full volume. With a snapped of his fingers the music went silent. He called out and whistled. Waiting for the hellhound to respond he looked around. It appeared to have been a small gathering of friends and families taking place but clearly something had went wrong. When the hellhound didn't appeared he went looking for you.

He stepped over a women, her neck was cut. She had been left to bleed out like the other dead bodies. There was a young couple, on the sofa, who both had been worked over with a knife. Crowley looked at them. The only thought that crossed his mind was the nightmare it would be to get all that blood out of the upholstery. There were three more dead bodies in the kitchen, blood everywhere just like the living room. From the kitchen he could see the patio doors open. Standing at the doorway he saw four more bodies, two of which were the demons that had been sent prior to his arrival and two more floating in, what was now, a blood red pool. He lifted his eyebrows out of astonishment.

He turned and continued to make his way through the house til he found you. When he finally laid eyes on you, you had just finished pulling a knife out of the last living soul in the house. The victim was still half alive. You quickly turned your head as you heard someone walk into the room. Your eyes were blood red until you saw who it was. You immediately took control over your body, turning your eyes back to the beautiful doe like eyes of your meat suit. You forcefully cut the victim's throat and smiled. You turned and acknowledged Crowley.

"Sir." You put the knife down.

"Well, this is quite a soirée you've had. Isn't, dear?" His voice was rough and smooth at the same time. He spoke in an British accent.

"What can I say? Shit got out of hand. Quickly." You kept a straight face.

You had been charged with renegotiating two deals and the hellhound was to collect a soul. You knew that Crowley showing up meant you had crossed a line. As a crossroads demon, he was your boss, the king of the crossroads. He walked toward you.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." He smirked and gestured to his clothes. "You've managed not to get one drop of blood on you." 

Crowley laughed half heartedly as he circled you. His hands were tucked into his pockets. You could feel his eyes studying you. You knew the possibility of leaving alive was slim. You had fucked up.

He stopped in front of you. "You've managed to kill three souls that belong to me." He held up three fingers. "Technically this one had it coming." He gestured to the man you had just killed. "But it's the quality of the deal not the soul, I've always said. And I've got no deals."

You waited, saying noting. No pleading or begging. It wasn't in your disposition. You stared back at Crowley. 

"What's that? Nothing to say in your defense?" He turned his ear toward you in a cheeky manager being a smartass.

You couldn't help but roll your eyes. Immediately you felt his hand connect with your face. He hit you hard. It hurt but you didn't show it. You slowly lifted your head and continued to look at Crowley. You could feel blood dripping from your lip. You licked your lip. The taste of blood made you smirk and turned your eyes red.

"So, last chance." He leaned in so close that he brushed against you. "Anything to say, darling."

Your body responded sexual with him being so close to you. His masculinity was intoxicating. You had always found him attractive. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes trying to fight the tiny wave of lust. You opened your eyes back up. They were still blood red. When your primal instincts were triggered you had a hard time controling what you really were, a demon. Crowley was studying you. He was quick to pick up on what was happened.

He couldn't help but look pleased. The two of you stared at each other waiting for the other one to say or do something. Suddenly with a wave of his hand you were flung against a wall. You squirmed, caught between the wall and Crowley's power. While you struggled, he looked over the liquor. He poured himself a drink. Then sit down in a chair facing you. Reaching into his jacket he took out an angel blade and placed an on the side table beside the chair. He casually crossed his legs and looked you over as he slipped his drink. He flicked his fingers. You went from having your back against the wall to facing the wall.

"My, my. You're a lovely thing, aren't you." He said flicking his fingers again so your back was once again against the wall.

You suddenly didn't feel the pressure of Crowley's power. He had released you. You remained against the wall like a cornered animal. You eyes stared at the angel blade. He glanced over at it and then back to you.

"Don't worry about that, love." He smirked. "It won't be doing any of the poking tonight."

You felt nervous but you hid it well. 

"Is that so?" You were unsure how to react to his comment.

Crowley looked up at you from his glass of scotch. He gave a fake smile and squinted at you. He downed the rest of the drink and set the glass down. Uncrossing his legs he leaned forward and motioned for you to come to him. You didn't move. He lifted his eyebrow and set back in his chair, keeping his eyes on you. Once again he waved his hand and you felt yourself being pulled toward him.

"Alright, alright." You pleaded with him. You didn't like the feel of having no control. 

He flicked his fingers and you stopped moving.

"Come here." It was a command.

You walked very cautiously to him. You stopped right in front of him and stood there. Crowley let his eyes travel up your legs, thighs, hips, waist, stomach, breast, neck, locking eyes with you. He reached up and touched your leg. You took a step back, away from his touch. He shot you a dirty look. You crossed your arms before you spoke.

"It is the quality of the deal, yes? Your words, not mine. So let's deal then." You were confident.

Crowley set back and smirked. "Clever. But you do understand I can take I want."

You uncrossed your arms and placed your hands on your hips. You could see that he was thinking.

"I'll overlook this little mess." He gestured to the dead bodies. "You have my word."

"Overlook all of my indiscretions." You leaned down and placed your hands on the arms of his chair, intentionally giving him a clear view of the goods.

His eyes moved from your clevage to your face, "Planning on breaking all the rules, are we?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"No, but it's smart to be prepared." You stood back up, "I have every intention of doing my job. That I promise you."

"Yes, yes, fine. But you do what I want, when I want. When I call, you come." He replied.

You looked at him and thought for a moment. "Sex only, Crowley." You crossed your arms again. "I'm not going to end up your doing your bidding or dirty work. Sex. Only. Then we part ways."

Crowley started to speak but you interrupted, "And. This shit stays private."

"I couldn't agree more, love." 

"And don't call me love." You said it with attitude. Crowley rolled his eyes at the request.

He had lost his patiences. With a flick of his hand you hit the wall. Hard. Hard enough that you felt blood run down your head. You touched it and gave Crowley a loathing look. You started to speak but before you could he used his power to cause pain. It only lasted a few seconds. Suddenly he was on his feet walking towards you.

"You forget your place. That's so you don't forget again, love." He still sounded sexy even as he was abusing you.

He cornered you against the wall, holding your throat. He kissed you hard. You protested knowing it was the kiss that sealed the deal. He seemed to enjoy the fact that you had fought against the kiss. As he pulled his lips away, your reflex was to lick your lips. You could taste the liquor from his lips.

Crowley immediately leaned into you, his body firmly pressed against yours. He moved his hand up your throat closer to your jawline still tightly squeezing, "Do that again for daddy."

Your eyes were wide with fear and lust. His violent way with you sparked the darkness in you. You slowly licked your lips while staring at him. He was focused on your tongue as it mounted your lips. You felt his manhood grow against your thigh. You pushed against it using your whole body. The look on his face changed suddenly. He released that you were slightly enjoying his authority over you. He smirked.

He slipped his hand under your skirt. His fingers tugged at your underwear, pulling them aside. You gasped as he brushed past your clit and plunged two fingers into your wet core. He slowly slipped them in and out a few times before abruptly stopping. He was only checking to see how wet you were. He immediately unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick. 

With a small hand gesture you felt the pressure of his power lift you slightly in the air. You couldn't tell the difference between his power and his strength as he pulled your legs up and over his arms. You were spread eagle with your back against the wall and Crowley holding your hips and thighs. You grabbed his shoulders to balance yourself. Without any delay he tugged your underwear aside and stunk his hard cock into your tight, wet cunt. 

You gasped loudly and wenced. It hurt. He was large and your vessel wasn't very accommodating. Still, regardless of the discomfort that you knew would pass, you couldn't help but feel your sexually longing growing inside of you. He was sexy and domineering. He was taking what he wanted. And you wanted him to take it.

His stroke never slowed or weakened. Your body would bounced with every thrust he made. You felt his teeth stink into your skin. He bit into your shoulder enough to hurt but not drawing blood. You threw your head back against the wall when you started to feel pleasure tingling inside you. Your arms tightened around his shoulders and neck. You found your fingers tangled in his hair, griping handfuls of it tight. Your body tensed up causing Crowley to slam into you even harder. 

The two of you let out tiny moans and small grunts of pleasure as he fucked you against the wall. You looked out and could see the blood and dead bodies you left in your wake. Unable to contain yourself eyes turned red again.

"Harder." It rolled off your tongue as you commanded Crowley.

He gladly obliged, putting everything he had into it. You felt yourself lift up a little as he readjusted his hold on you and continued to forcefully fill your core with his dick. Your skin bruised under the pressure of his grip. Without any warning he thrusted into one last time and stopped. His dick remained buried deep between your warm walls as he released his load. The twitching of his dick, as it pumped, made you grind your hips into him wanting more. He smiled devilishly and pulled out. 

You felt empty without his big cock filling you. You were left with a burning lust to be fucked even more. He released one of your legs and you caught yourself with it. He slowly let go of the other one. They were shaky as you tried to stand. You braced your weight against the wall to keep from falling. You could feel his warm cum dripping down your thigh as you stood there ravaged. 

He stepped back as he tucked his shirt in and buttoned here pants. You kept your eyes closed for a long time trying to compose yourself. When you opened them they were finally back to normal. You were still breathing heavy as you looked at Crowley. You wanted him to change his mind and start fucking you again. But he was done and had no concern for your desires.You watched as he picked up his angel blade and tucked it back into his jacket. He turned to you before disappearing.

"Til next time, love." He winked. Then he was gone.


End file.
